Music of My Heart
by 4everpixie
Summary: This is a little story about Rachel Berry a soon to be high school graduate. Time to make decisions in her life follow her father's heart or listen to her own. Her friends are off to follow their dreams but she is still trying to decide her own.
1. Partners

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Starting a new project :) Sad to see Dear Friend was removed. I am still writing for Dear Friend and soon will let you all know where I upload it if anyone is interested. Now This little story has two very special characters. Though I wish it was Monchele I guess I will write about their "alter egos". Its a short little beginning but I Hope we can all share together this new journey. **

* * *

No more teachers, no more homework, it will all disappear in a few more weeks. All Rachel had to do was endure the last few weeks and be away from the hell known as high school. The end of her high school years could not come any sooner. All these popular kids were living in a fairy tale thinking being popular would get them anywhere Rachel thought as she sat in her Chemistry class. As for her she knew what she had to do to get out of this small town in Ohio. She had spent the last 4 years keeping to herself and making sure she would get the grades that would help her leave this town. She wanted to be as far away as possible and she had her eyes set out for two separate locations, now all she had to do was wait and see which one would accept her. Rachel Berry was not one of the popular kids; she had never attended a high school game, a dance or for that matter any high school activity. Why would she even attend such events? She hated seeing the jocks with their cheerleader girlfriends in class let alone outside of school hours. Not once did any of them share any kind of conversation with her apart from the regular name calling. If putting people down would make them feel better about themselves she did not care for it. Rachel walked into her last class of the day in high spirits, knowing it was officially Friday and tonight was movie night with her best friends Kurt and Tina. Just like Rachel they both could not wait to get out of Ohio. Kurt had his eyes set on the big apple, New York City and Tina had her heart set for LA. Kurt Hummel and Rachel have been friends since junior high school when everyone found out Kurt was gay and the school turned against him. Everyone except Rachel, she supported his decision to come out to everyone and encouraged him to embrace himself. Since then they both have been inseparable. Kurt lost his mother a year after meeting Rachel, they were both in 8th grade, the passing of his mother brought Rachel and Kurt closer as Rachel didn't have a mother also. Rachel was raised by her two gay dads, which was another reason she understood and supported Kurt. Last year was a hard year for Kurt, he watched his father re-marry. Carole is a sweet and great woman for Kurt's dad Burt but at the same time Kurt wasn't ready to welcome anyone new into his home specially an entire new family as Carole had a son from a previous marriage. Kurt was happy for his father and decided not to share his opposing concerns with Burt instead he would spend every evening possible over at Rachel's, always giving Burt a new excuse of class work that needed to be finished.

Tina Cohen-Chang came into Rachel and Kurt's life freshman year of high school. Her family moved to Ohio from Washington and of course McKinley High School did not welcome her with open arms. Tina was different and different was never good at McKinley. Tina didn't really care she always stayed true to herself she always said no one or nothing would change her. Tina's dream is to go to LA and become and a Hollywood actress. Her parents did not agree or support her decision of acting which was one of the main reasons they moved to Ohio to keep her away from the big cities. It did not matter to Tina she enrolled in drama class or as she liked to call them "acting classes" since freshman year. After hearing of the wonderful acting experiences she had for the past years Kurt decided to join her for his senior year and enrolled in the class as well. Kurt wanted to go off to Broadway and become as he would say "A real actor". They were both excited for tonight's movie night, it was Tina's turn to choose a movie and her choice was "West Side Story". It was only obvious she was going to choose that movie as it would be their last play they will be doing for school. Opening night was only 1 month away and Kurt and Tina wanted to watch the movie to help them get in character. Senior year had been more lonely for Rachel as Kurt and Tina were always together for drama class and they were both making her attend her first official high school activity by going to the show on opening night.

Rachel sat staring at the clock listening to Mr. Rogers give a speech about Sociology she watched as each second pass by, waiting for the bell to ring so she could hurry home and set up everything for movie night.

"Now you are all seniors and I have a feeling not everyone here has gotten a chance to know each other. Which brings me to your assignment for the next few weeks. This will count for 40% of your grade and trust me a lot of you need this" Mr. Rogers said as he walked around the class. "This is a two person assignment you must work with a partner."

Hearing that Rachel stopped looking at the clock and looked around the class. She didn't know anyone in there. She was hoping Mr. Rogers would allow for the partner to be anyone outside this class.

"Your partner will be in this class" he said crashing Rachel's thought of getting Kurt to be her partner. "I will give each of you a package with questions that you must learn about your partner and each of will give a presentation of each other. Be creative." Mr. Rogers said as he handed each row with packages of questions. Rachel stared at the paper she had just received. These were personal questions that only her dads and Kurt would know the answer to. Some not even they had ever asked such questions. How was she to open up to a total stranger about her dreams, her likes, her fears, everything? She looked around the class room once more. Looked at all the non familiar, unfriendly faces. Worst time for Mr. Rogers to want to bring the class together she thought to her self. After staring at every face trying to figure out who she would settle with she found a familiar face. Blaine Anderson. She had seen him before around with Kurt and Tina as he was in the drama class with them. Rachel had not spoken to him once but if he was nice to Kurt then she knew they wouldn't have any problems. Blaine looked up from his package of questions to find Rachel staring at him, she quickly tried to smile to avoid any tension. Blaine returned the smile not sure why Rachel was looking at him so intensely. Rachel got off her seat about to walk over and talk Blaine into being her partner when Mr. Rogers grabbed her attention.

"Alright class now I will give everyone their partner and good luck" Mr. Rogers said. Rachel couldn't believe her ears, not only did he want her to share information with someone new in class but he was choosing who she must reveal everything to. Her head begun to spin as she heard Mr. Rogers begin giving out partners.

"Breathe in, Breathe out Rachel" she whispered to herself. She heard Blaine's name he was now partnered up with Missy Gunderson. Rachel couldn't believe the one person she could possibly be ok with was now officially partnered up. She could hear her heart's beats in her ear, her head spinning faster than ever, her breathing just a little bit more heavy and then before she knew it she heard it. Her name.

"You will be with Rachel Berry" Rachel heard Mr. Rogers say. She stared at Mr. Rogers in total shock, she had just missed her partners name. She stared forward not wanting to turn around to see who was looking at her, who her new partner was. The bell rang and she couldn't move. All this time she had been wanting to run out of the classroom now her feet were stuck to the ground, her body frozen. She waited a little longer for her brain to catch up with her other senses. She listened as the rest of the class began to exit the room with their new partners all of them making plans to get started. She could hear people whispering behind her in between those whispers she heard her name but she could not turn to look to see where it was coming from. She slowly began to get her things together, all she had to do was go ask Mr. Rogers the name of her partner. By the looks of it her partner was not eager to come talk to her as no one had approached her. Why would her partner even come talk to her now? Obviously he or she did not care for her either. Rachel quickly grabbed her bags and walked out of the classroom. If her partner was not interested than she wasn't either she could wait until Monday if necessary to talk to Mr. Rogers. Rachel quickly placed her books inside her locker before grabbing her purse.

"Rachel" she heard someone say her name almost as a whisper. She closed her locker door and turned around.

"Yes" she said confused.

"I guess your stuck with me for a few weeks."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked confused.

"For the project. For Mr. Rogers"

"You're my partner?" Rachel asked not sure if she was seeing or understanding things right.

"Yes, sorry I guess I have not properly introduced myself." said the young, tall boy in front of Rachel extending his hand for her to shake. "I'm Finn Hudson".


	2. Guests

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! It feels amazing to be back and writing. This chapter might shine just a little light on the person who Rachel is in my story. Its only a little bit about her but I hope you can all follow her and I in this story to learn more about her.**

Was Mr. Rogers trying to play a joke? Of all the people in the class, she gets stuck with the jock, Rachel thought to herself. Rachel stormed off into Mr. Rogers's class leaving the young boy standing by her locker with his outstretched hand.

"Mr. Rogers, do you have a minute?" Rachel asked walking up to Mr. Rogers who was getting his things together to leave.

"Yes, Ms. Berry how can I help you?"

"About the assignment you just gave us. What are the chances of me getting a different partner?"

"Change of partner? Why is that?" Mr. Rogers asked looking at Rachel.

"Well Mr. Rogers with all due respect you partnered me up with a jock and not only any jock but the, the captain of basketball. Anyway please Mr. Rogers can I maybe get a different partner?"

"Ms. Berry, Mr. Hudson is the quarterback and he plays football. Now more than ever I think I have made a great choice pairing you two together. I think that you might just learn a new thing from each other. Embrace it Rachel you might just make a new friend." Mr. Rogers said walking out of the classroom.

A new friend was he serious? How can I be friends with him, of all people? Everyone drooled over the golden boy and his perfect cheerleader girlfriend. Now that was something Rachel was not wanting to deal with, Quinn Fabray. Of course Mr. Rogers would pick the last weeks of school to give her the last torture of her life. Having to be partnered up with the cheerleader's boyfriend. The cheerleader that had made the past 4 years the worst for Rachel. There wasn't a day that didn't not go by that Quinn didn't remind Rachel of their differences the cheerleader versus the nobody and now she was stuck with her boyfriend.

Rachel walked out of the classroom towards her locker when she got there the young boy was no longer there. She quickly left the school. Though her dads had given her a car for her 16th birthday she preferred to ride her bike to school and back. As soon as Rachel got home she went straight up to her room and began working on her homework for her other classes throwing Mr. Rogers's sets of questions across the room. She had at least 3 hours before her dads would be home from work and Kurt and Tina would come over for movie night.

As soon as Rachel was done with her homework she hurried down to their basement where she began to arranged everything.

"Darling" she heard her father Hiram call out.

"I'm down here dad"

Hiram and LeRoy Rachel's fathers both came down to the basement to greet their daughter.

"How was school?" Leroy asked as he helped his daughter finish setting up the tv screen.

"It was great until Sociology class. Mr. Rogers is making us work with partners, Can you believe that?"

"Sweetie, sociology does have to deal with people so I am surprised it has taken him this long to have you work with a partner."

"I know but dad you don't understand he chose my partner and he is making me work with the quarterback of the school, of all people."

"Rachel we do not judge people in this house" Hiram said looking over at his daughter.

"I know dad, I'm sorry." Rachel responded. Her fathers were not aware of the past years she had to endure with her classmates.

"It's your last year of high school baby, I think you should enjoy it and have fun. Next year you will be in college and you will be stuck working on all your exams. Being a doctor won't be so easy." LeRoy reminded her. Both her fathers were doctors and they both wanted Rachel to follow in their footsteps, to please them Rachel decided she would become a doctor as well. Both LeRoy and Hiram wanted her to attend Yale University and though Rachel knew that was a great school she had her heart set for two other schools, if her parents had decided on a steady career for her she at least wanted to pick the college of her choice. In a few weeks Rachel would know if she got into Yale or not and in a few weeks she would know where her life might take her. As Rachel and her fathers finished setting up the TV they heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it" LeRoy said walking up the stairs.

"Are you ok darling?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah dad, why would you ask?" Rachel answered avoiding her dads gaze.

"When your dad started talking about college your mood changed. Do you not want to be a doctor anymore?" Hiram asked brining Rachel's face to look at his. She stared back at her father eyes unsure of how to answer him. It wasn't the career Rachel wanted but then again she wasn't even sure of what she wanted to do either. But submitting applications to different colleges her fathers had not approved was something Rachel was not ready to let her fathers know.

"No daddy, its not that. I guess I just started to realize high school is close to an end and I will be leaving you guys." Rachel said trying to convince her father.

"Oh sweet princess you have nothing to worry about. We will only be a few hours away. We will come to visit you at Yale every chance we can." Hiram said taking Rachel into a hug.

"Dad about" Rachel began to say and was cut off by Tina running down the stairs.

"Hi Mr. Berry" Tina said as she reached and jump off the bottom step.

"Hello Tina, nice to see you again" Hiram said embracing the young girl in a hug.

"Where's Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"He said he would be late he had some complications at home."

"Pizza is here" LeRoy shouted coming down the steps. "Hiram can you help me please" Mr. Berry hurried over to help his partner bring down the pizza boxes. "Hiram and I will take this box and you guys can have the rest. Wait where is Kurt?"

"He is on his way dad" Rachel answered handing Tina a plate to get some food.

"So what is tonight's movie choice?" LeRoy asked before heading up stairs.

"West side Story" Tina said with a big grin on her face.

"Oh right, Rachel said you and Kurt are in the school play."

"Yes sir. I wanted Rachel to be part of it also but she refused, acting isn't her thing."

"Stage fright is more like it" Rachel responded taking a bite of her pizza.

"Did I ever tell you I met your dad in drama class?" Hiram asked looking over at LeRoy.

"Dads you were in drama class?" Rachel asked surprised.

"Well it was one of the only places we actually felt like we did fit in. LeRoy was in charge of costumes and I was one of the roof dancers in Mary Poppins." Hiram responded proudly.

"I guess you get your stage fright from me baby." LeRoy responded. "I loved the arts but I couldn't bring myself to be on the big stage. I rather make everyone else look great."

"Wow dad that is amazing I didn't know that. Dad why didn't you pursue acting?" Rachel asked Hiram.

"Well acting was fun in high school as an extracurricular activity but its not something that we would choose as a career for us."

"Well I am hoping that I can make a career out of it" Tina said grinning.

"How do your parents feel about that?" Hiram asked.

"We don't really see eye to eye on the whole Hollywood deal and they also think acting is not a stable career but its my dream."

"Well I am sure you will be amazing and one day we will see you on the big screen. Now come on Hiram lets let these ladies have fun and as soon as Kurt arrives we will send him down here." LeRoy said walking back up stairs followed by Hiram.

"I don't think your parents agree with me becoming an actress."

"Well the good part is that they are not your parents. My dads just believe in having a steady job that has a steady paycheck" Rachel said smiling at her friend.

"Yea my parents believe that too but its my life, my dream. I have to follow what's in my heart. Rachel do you really have stage fright because if you would still want to do West Side Story with Kurt and I, I am sure I can get you in and we can both help you over come it?" Tina asked taking a seat next to her friend.

"Well one I don't have the voice to go up there and sing and I have never been on stage before and having a lot of people's attention on me really freaks me out so I would say yes I have stage fright."

"Girl you are missing out. Having a crowd of people cheer for you it's an unbelievable feeling. You feel so much energy and the more you have it the more you want it. I can not wait for people to clap for me and shout my name."

"Well I am sure you will be a big star someday. You will be a Hollywood movie star and I, I will cheer you on. Just don't forget the little people" Rachel said bumping her friends shoulder.

"First I take Hollywood then maybe a singing career because what actress doesn't become a singer and then maybe one day I will join Kurt out in Broadway." Tina answered looking over at Rachel. Rachel admired the drive Tina had about acting she knew where she wanted to go and was going for it not allowing anything to stop her on her quest.

"I'm here" both girls heard Kurt yell from the top stairs.

"Your late" Rachel said getting off her seat to hug Kurt.

"I know, I'm sorry. Rachel I am really sorry"

"It's fine Kurt we haven't even started yet." Rachel said handing Kurt a plate.

"No, not because of that Rachel. I just couldn't say no and I am so sorry I know I should of asked before but my parents. Ugh. How can I tell my dad no?" Kurt said looking at his friend apologetic.

"What's going on Kurt?" Rachel asked confused. "Slow down your talking pretty fast, what do you mean you couldn't say no?"

"Well there was one little complication at home." Kurt said looking at both girls apologetic.

"Kurt" both girls shouted.

Before Kurt could answer they heard steps coming down stairs.

"Shit" Rachel said under her breath. Rachel turned around to find Finn standing at the bottom of the steps.

* * *

**I want to take this time to thank everyone who comments, reads, follows and favorite any of my stories. I have heard/read and continue hearing/reading many beautiful and inspiring comments on Taking Chances, and nothing gives me more pleasure and happiness than knowing there are people out there reading my writing. So far that and everything THANK YOU! I only hope that this will also bring make people smile and believe in me once again.**

**Much love- Vicky**


	3. Movie Night

"Good evening. I hope I am not imposing? Hi Rachel." Finn said looking over at Rachel who had turned her face back to Kurt with shock and confusion in her eyes, Kurt responded with an apologetic smile.

"Well hello there" Tina said getting off the floor walking around Rachel to greet Finn. "I'm Tina"

"Hi, I'm Finn" the young boy responded shaking Tina's hand. Tina walked behind him and mouthed "cute" over to Kurt who just rolled his eyes at her comment.

"So are you here with Kurt?" Tina asked still looking up and down at Finn.

"Yes" Finn responded placing his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"Bummer" Tina responded backing up towards Kurt.

"It's not like that Tina. Finn is actually my brother. Well step brother." Kurt said looking over at Rachel who was still in shock.

"We never had the pleasure of meeting him glad you finally introduce us Kurt, you have been hiding him all this time." Tina responded now being more intrigued with the young boy standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Well it just never came up" Kurt responded trying to get another reaction from Rachel but she was motionless. When Kurt's father remarried they spoke of Carol having a son but never of who he was. Kurt never wanted to discuss his new family and Rachel understood so she gave him his space.

"Finn was telling us at home that he is your partner in your sociology class and well since I was coming down here my dad thought it would be a great idea for him to get to know you Rachel" Kurt said with pleading eyes to a still motionless Rachel.

Finn looked around the room nervously as he caught Rachel still staring over at Kurt not once looking over at his direction.

"Yea I am sorry for imposing on your guys movie night. If I am intruding I do apologize. Sometimes Burt gets these crazy ideas and its hard for Kurt and I to say no. I am sorry." Finn said turning to go back up the steps.

"Wait where are you going?" Tina yelled causing Rachel to finally look back.

"I think it would be better if I leave. Enjoy your night. Kurt I will see you at home, I will tell Burt I didn't feel good." Finn said going up the steps.

"He is cuuute!" Tina said smiling over at Rachel and Kurt. "I feel so bad that he felt he wasn't welcomed."

"Geez I wonder why. Rachel can you at least pretend you were ok with him being here." Kurt snapped at Rachel.

"You could of given me a heads up that he was your brother Kurt" Rachel responded.

"What difference would it have made if he was my brother or not Rachel. Its not like you guys ever talked in school."

"Finn and I no, but his girlfriend well that is a whole other story." Rachel said crossing her arms in front of her but looking over at the now empty steps.

"He has a girlfriend? Really? Why are the cute ones always taken?" Tina said sadly going to stand next to Kurt. "Wait how serious are they Kurt?"

"Rachel he is not who you think he is." Kurt said taking a seat on the sofa while taking a bite of his pizza.

"Oh really Kurt and who do I think he is?" Rachel snapped back.

"Whoever you think he is let me tell you that is not him and you are being pretty rude today by allowing him to leave. He is after all my brother."

"Step brother" Rachel shouted back now beginning to feel horrible for her ill manners she had just had with Finn. She really did not know him and she didn't want to judge him like she had been judged all her life.

"I'll be right back" Rachel said running up stairs hoping Finn had not left the driveway.

As Rachel walked into the living room she was shocked to find Finn still there talking to her parents.

"Oh Princess I was just telling Finn to go back downstairs." LeRoy said as Rachel entered the room. Finn turned around to a flushed Rachel staring back at him.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry thank you so much but I do have to go." Finn said turning away from Rachel and walking out the front door.

"Finn wait" Rachel shouted across the room running after him. "Finn please wait" she shouted again closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure why she was still following him if he wanted to leave she should let him go, Rachel thought to her self.

Finn reached his car but did not opened the door. He hesitated for a few seconds before turning back to Rachel.

"Rachel on Monday we can go talk to Mr. Rodgers and see if he can change us from being partners."

"What?" Rachel answered. "You don't want to be my partner?"

"Actually Rachel I think it's the other way around and to tell you the truth I don't know why. Its not like I have ever done anything to you. Have I?" Finn said placing his hands in his jean pockets.

At his statement Rachel feel embarrassed. He personally had never done anything to her.

"No of course not." Rachel responded.

"Its ok Rachel if you don't feel comfortable with me we can talk to Mr. Rodgers on Monday no big deal." Finn said taking his car keys out of his pockets before trying to open his car.

"Wait Finn. No. Please stay" Rachel pleaded grabbing on to his arm. Finn looked down at her hand on his arm feeling her warm hand even over his sweater.

"Look I am sorry for making you feel like I didn't want to be your partner its just that I don't know you."

Finn chuckled. "Isn't that the whole deal of the assignment to get to know each other?"

Rachel laughed causing her cheeks to have a light shade of pink feeling embarrassed. "You are right. I am sorry. I would really like it if you come back inside and watch the movie with us." Rachel said looking up at Finn. She then realized how tall he really was and how the small amount of sunlight coming through the trees was making Finn's hazel eyes look more brighter than she had failed to notice before. As Finn stared down at the young brown eyed girl he couldn't help but agree at her request to go back inside. He couldn't turn down her sweet smile. She did come outside for him after all. They both walked back inside the house.

"Finn your back" Hiram yelled as he saw the young boy return with his daughter.

"Yes I hope that is ok?" Finn asked looking over between LeRoy and Hiram.

"Of course." They both said in unison.

"Dads, Finn will be coming over a few times after school or maybe on weekends, depending on his schedule. He is my partner for Sociology class."

"Oh the jock" LeRoy said causing Hiram to hit his arm.

"He means you play football?"

"Yes sir." Finn answered trying to hold in the laugh watching LeRoy still rub his arm.

"Well we are not much of sports fans but maybe one of these days we can take Rachel to one of your games that way she can see what a football player really is."

Finn looked over at Rachel who was staring at her father with a frown. "I think that's a great idea sir." he said at Rachel's side.

"Come on Finn we better get down stairs before Kurt and Tina have a fit because they are not getting enough practice."

"Practice?" Finn asked following Rachel towards the basement.

"Didn't Kurt tell you what movie we are watching?"

"No. Is it one of those chick flicks?"

"Oh just wait and see you are in for a treat" Rachel said smiling at Finn before heading down the steps.

"Great your back we were ready to start with out you" Kurt said cheerily as he saw Rachel step back inside.

"This is going to be amazing" Tina said skipping over to play the DVD.

"Here Finn" Rachel said handing Finn a plate. "Help yourself to whatever you like and have a seat wherever you like. Get comfortable its going to be long night."

"I have room on this bean bag. I don't mind sharing." Tina said as she patted the empty space next to her.

"Tina" Kurt yelled.

"What I'm just being polite"

The movie began to play as Rachel took a seat on the couch and Kurt on the floor next to Tina. As the music began to play Finn turned to look at the Tv puzzled. Rachel couldn't help but release a small giggle.

"Shhh" Kurt and Tina said in unison.

Finn turned back to the food and prepared himself a plate as the intro continued on the movie. He quickly grabbed a drink and turned back around to find a seat. He walked behind Kurt and Tina and took his seat next to Rachel on the couch.

"Why are they all just walking around snapping their fingers? What is this?" he whispered to Rachel as he took a bite of his pizza.

"West Side Story"

Finn turned and looked at Rachel with a frown on his forehead. Rachel just smiled and nodded yes. This was going to be long night Finn thought.

"You should have just let me leave" he said smiling at Rachel.

"No way. If I have to sit through this torture then so are you"

"Shhh" Kurt and Tina said again in unison. Finn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled. They all continued watching the movie. As soon as the movie was over Kurt and Tina got off the floor clapping. Finn turned to look at Rachel as he did he noticed she tried to hide as she wiped a tear away.

"Are you ok?" he whispered as he placed his arm around her. Rachel felt her body go frigid his strong yet gentle hand felt warm on her. She looked at his hand on her arm and turned back to look at him.

"Yea of course" she answered trying to fake a smile.

"Did that ending get to you?"

"I am a girl with feelings" she answered causing Finn to chuckle next to her.

"Well if it makes you feel better I did feel like I was getting chocked up. Just don't tell anybody" he said winking at her.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Kurt and Tina were involved in their re-enactment of the scenes that they failed to notice Finn having his arm around Rachel.

"We are going to be so amazing" Tina said as she hugged Kurt.

"Oh Maria" Kurt responded.

"Alright enough you two we have sat here for 2 ½ hours and you still want us to sit here while you guys act the whole thing again?"

"What's your point?" Tina asked.

"That possibly Finn and Kurt have things to do."

"I am free as a bird" Kurt answered.

"I do have to go" Finn answered getting off the couch and placing his plate on the table near by. "I didn't know the movie was so long and Quinn is waiting for me."

"Is that your mom?" Tina asked, both Rachel and Kurt turned to look at her annoyed.

"No Quinn is, she is my girlfriend." Finn answered shyly.

"Do you mind dropping me off home first?" Kurt asked.

"Your not staying over?" Rachel asked.

"No, not tonight. I actually have to go somewhere with my dad tomorrow."

"I guess I will go too" Tina said sadly.

"Do you need a ride Tina?" Finn asked.

"No I brought my car. But maybe next time I can ride shot gun." she said smiling at Finn.

Finn did not responded he just smiled and walked over to the basement steps. He watched as his brother and Tina both hugged Rachel good night. They all walked back up stairs and headed outside.

"Good night Tina" Rachel yelled as Tina pulled out of the driveway.

"Good night Rachel" Kurt yelled from inside Finn's car.

"Rachel thank you for having me tonight." Finn said bring in Rachel into a hug. His huge arms wrapping around her small body. Her small hands barely touching his.

"Every Friday its movie night."

"Then it's a date" Finn said into her ear.

"Say hi to your girlfriend for me" Rachel said pushing Finn's warm body away from her.

"Good night Rachel" Finn said looking down at the small Rachel trying to avoid his gaze.

"Good night." she responded tucking back a few strands of hair behind her ears. She watched as Finn's car pulled away and disappeared around the street corner. She quickly headed down to the basement to clean up. As she picked up all the trash she noticed writing on Finn's paper plate.

_Rachel here is my number text me later if you want to give me your number. I hope I can pick the next movie. Thank you for tonight. _

_-Finn_

She stared at the paper plate before folding it and placing it in the bag of trash. She took the trash bag upstairs and out the door. As she turned to walk back inside the house she couldn't help but open the bag and removed the paper plate with his number. She placed in her pocket and went inside into her bedroom. She took out her cell phone and saved the number on her phone. So that her dads would not find the note she tore the plate in pieces and threw into her pile of trash. As she laid in bed she looked over at her cell phone on her bedside table, she grabbed her phone and decided to text him.

_Got your note. Thanks for coming over tonight you are always welcome. Next movie make sure it's a good one. Good night. -Rachel_

Before she could lose her courage she hit the send button. She smiled at the thought of the possibility of becoming friends with Finn Hudson. A little later before her eyes were completely shut and her mind could begin to wonder into her dream land she heard her phone ring. She opened one eye to look at the time 12:01 am, she grabbed her cell phone and looked at the caller ID and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her phone demanding for her to answer, it said _Finn Calling._

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the story so far? I know its not much to go on but I have plans for it :) Thank you to anyone who is reading this and who will continue with me. I always appreciate all of you. Love to read your comments so please stop by and say Hi :)**


	4. Pieces for Two

Rachel turned down the ringer so it wouldn't wake her dads. Her phone still flashing Finn's name demanding for her to answer. A million thoughts going through Rachel's head as to why Finn would be calling so late. Was Kurt hurt? Was Finn hurt? Why else would he be calling?

"Hello" Rachel whispered into the phone. Silence.

"Hello" Rachel said again a little louder than the first. Silence. Rachel looked at her phone maybe she had actually missed the call, no it said the call was still going.

"Finn? Are you ok?" Rachel said into the phone. Again no answer. She decided to hang up, if it was important he would call again. She placed her phone on her night table once more and rested her head on her pillow. Staring at her phone wondering why he would have called. Should I call him back? Rachel thought to herself. No. Maybe his phone dialed while in his pocket he had just text her not so long ago. Before she could give up on Finn's call her phone began to ring once more. She looked at the caller ID again Finn.

"Hello" Rachel answered quickly in case she had missed the first call.

"Hey Rachel, sorry did I wake you?"

"No, is everything Ok Finn?"

"Yes I am sorry about the first call" Finn whispered into the phone.

"What happened? I answered but I couldn't hear you."

"I know Rachel I am" Finn started to say.

"Your what? Finn are you hurt?" Rachel asked. No answer. She could almost hear a noise on the other side of the phone. "Hello, Finn?"

"Who is this?" a female voice said into the phone. Quinn, Rachel thought. Instantly Rachel ended the call. He was with her and he called her? Rachel's phone began to ring again making her jump in her bed. She couldn't bare to answer she knew better. The phone was saying Finn but she knew who would be at the other end and she was not ready to deal with Quinn Fabray. Rachel turned off her phone and just to be safe she placed her it on her top drawer of the dresser furthest from her bed. She climbed back into bed and tried to go back to sleep. This is what she feared the most. Quinn coming after her for being Finn's partner. Rachel didn't understand why Quinn disliked her so much, ever since the first day they crossed paths freshmen year. Rachel laid in bed remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

First week of freshmen year, Rachel trying to find a place of her own a place she would eventually fit into. She had just finished putting her things in her locker as she headed down the hall to the bulletin board to find a new adventure, a new thing she can finally call her own. Before reaching the bulletin board she got distracted and ended up bumping into someone, bumping into her, into Quinn.

"Watch it" Quinn said turning to look at Rachel like she had just hit her on purpose.

"I am so sorry" Rachel said moving away from Quinn.

"What is her problem?" Rachel heard Quinn ask her followers. As she headed to the bulletin board she could see the many choices, the many clubs she could join. She looked at the one list she knew she did not belong.

"Don't even think about it"

"Excuse me" Rachel turned around to find the young blonde girl standing behind her.

"You wanting to join cheerleading, don't be serious?" Quinn said moving Rachel aside to write her name on the list.

"I wasn't planning on it" Rachel lied.

"Good because there is no way you would make it anyway." Quinn answered looking up and down at Rachel.

"Excuse you" Tina barged in pushing Quinn out of the way. "There are other people wanting to sign up and you are on my way."

"Oh don't tell me you are trying out for cheer leading too?" Quinn said with a laugh causing her pose to laugh next to her.

"No way I actually have a brain to join such a thing as cheer leading." Tina answered back. "I am sure that she is smart enough also not to join your cult specially if you are any part of it." Tina said as she signed up for drama class.

"Well if little miss gay beard is smart she won't join." Quinn turned to look at Rachel "Maybe you should tell Kurt to join I am sure we need a mascot."

"Isn't that what they have you for?" Tina answered stepping in front of Rachel.

"Come on ladies" Quinn said to her group of girls. "Let's leave the losers to themselves" she said walking away.

"I guess every school has that one group of girls" Tina said turning back to Rachel.

"Yea the popular girls. Thank you for stepping in but you didn't have to."

"I know but girls like that need people to stand up to them. I'm Tina"

"Hi I am Rachel" Rachel answered observing Tina for the first time. Even at that moment looking at Tina with her deep black hair with blue highlights a punk yet edgy look to her, Rachel knew Tina was a sweetheart deep down. As Rachel continued to remember her first encounter with Tina and Quinn she let herself fall asleep.

The next morning Rachel woke to a knock coming from her door.

"Sweetheart" LeRoy called from behind the door. "Sweetheart its Kurt on the phone for you."

Rachel got out of bed and hurried over to the door.

"Good morning dad" she said greeting her father with a hug. LeRoy handed her the phone and closed the door behind him.

"Hello" Rachel said into the phone as she walked over to her bathroom to brush her hair.

"Rachel where have you been?" asked a frantic Kurt on the other end.

"Home, what's wrong Kurt are you ok?" Rachel said beginning to panic after remembering Finn calling her last night. "Is Finn ok?"

"Finn?" Kurt asked "How did you know I was calling you about Finn? Wait since when are you worried about him?"

Rachel didn't know how to answer. She herself couldn't figure out why she was worried about him.

"Rachel" Kurt screamed breaking her thought. "Are you there?"

"Yea I am here. Sorry. What's going on?"

"I have been calling your cell phone all morning. It keeps going into voice mail"

"Sorry I turned it off last night." she said hurrying over to the drawer to turn on her phone.

"I have been worried sick. Finn came home last night and he woke me up telling me to tell you he was sorry."

"Me?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yes, I do not understand why. He just said to apologize. What am I apologizing for?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know" Rachel said as her phone finished turning on showing she had a voice mail from Finn.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No"

"Wait did he come over last night after we left?"

"No. Kurt I don't know why you are apologizing for. He called me last night."

"He called you last night?" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"Yes but we didn't really talk. He just said he was sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know" Rachel said again. "Kurt can I call you back? I am going to get in the shower and then we can meet up at the park by the school."

"Ok text me when you are leaving. I will meet you there."

"Ok" Rachel said hanging up staring at her cell phone as she saw she still had the voice mail. She placed her cell phone on her night stand and went to take a shower. Once she was done she finished getting ready, she grabbed her cell phone text Kurt and headed out the door. As she came down stairs her fathers were watching a black and white movie in the living room.

"Dads I am going to meet Kurt at the park by school. I will be back later." She said walking towards the garage.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Hiram called out.

"Yes, I am taking the bike. Bye" Rachel climbed into her bicycle and headed out to the park. She arrived at the park and headed to her usual meeting spot with Kurt. A bench under a tree close to the pond in the middle of the park. Kurt and herself had spend a lot of time in that bench that they had carved both of their names into it one late night after Kurt's mother passed away. As Rachel took a seat on the bench she took out her cell phone she was carrying in her pocket. She took one deep breathe and went to listen to the voice mail.

"_I do not know who you are but I am Finn's girlfriend. If you ever call or text my boyfriend again. Shut up Finn. If you ever invite my boyfriend to go see another movie with you. Trust me that you will regret it. You better erase this number off your phone do not call it do not text it or else. Step off"_

Rachel sat at the bench trying to process what she had just heard. She looked at her cell phone one last time before deleting the voice mail. She quickly went to her contacts and found Finn's name. Before she could hit the delete button she received a text.

It was Kurt "Sorry" it said. She looked at the name once more. It was Kurt, why was he apologizing for. She dialed Kurt's number. Two rings and then voice mail.

"He sent me to voice mail?" Rachel said out loud. She listened until Kurt's greeting was done and waited for the beep. "Hummel you better have a damn good excuse for sending me to your voice mail. Where are you? I am at the park and what is this non sense of you being sorry. Sorry for what? You better be getting here in the next minute or"

"Or what?"

Rachel looked behind her startled. "I am going to kill you" Rachel whispered into the voicemail before hanging up.

"What are you going to do to him if he doesn't show?" Finn asked walking around the bench.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked getting off the bench.

"Kurt was on his way out and I asked him if he had talked to you. He told me he was on his way to meet you here so I asked him to let me come instead."

"Look Finn"

"Please Rachel, sit. Please let me apologize."

"You have nothing to apologize for" Rachel said picking up her bike from the ground. Finn got off the bench and hurried to her side grabbing the bike's handle bar before she could leave.

"Rachel please." He said looking at Rachel with pleading eyes. She stared at his soft hazel eyes pleading at her. She inhaled deeply before releasing the hold on her bike and taking a seat back on the bench.

"Thank you" Finn said slowly placing her bike down and walking around back to the bench taking a seat next to her. "Rachel I need to apologize for the calls last night."

"Finn its fine."

"No its not fine. I was with Quinn when I got your text so obviously I had not saved your number in my contacts. She flipped when she saw the text. I had left my phone on her bed to use the rest room and when I came back she had already dialed your number. I called you back and was going to apologize if she said anything but she took the phone away from me. Rachel I am so sorry for anything she said to you."

"She didn't say anything to me. She asked who I was and I hung up. I figured she saw my text and she is your girlfriend so I understand that." Rachel lied.

"So she didn't say anything to you? I saw that my cell phone had 3 calls to your number."

Rachel thought about the voice mail. "No, nothing. She must have called back since I had disconnected the call previously but I turned off my cell phone. Did you tell her it was me?"

"No, she didn't give me a chance to say anything. She was furious and I hate dealing with her when she is like that so I grabbed my phone off her hands and left. I almost drove to your house last night."

"You did? Why?"

"I had to make sure she didn't go crazy on you. She can be intense at times."

"Finn you don't have to worry. I was fine."

"I am happy to see that you are. I just wanted to make sure you were."

"Well I am."

"You are still going to be my partner right? My intense girlfriend didn't scare you off, did she?"

Rachel laughed. "To tell you the truth I am actually ready to go look for Mr. Rogers house to beg him to change me partner."

"No please don't be serious Rachel. I would really like to be your partner to get to know you."

"Why?"

Finn sat there silent unable to think of a way to tell Rachel of why he wanted her as a partner. Since he moved into the Hummel house he heard Kurt talk about her so much. How great of a friend she was to him. Kurt told Finn about their friendship of how Rachel has been the only person to stand by him after middle school, how she comforted him after his mother died. He had always wanted to meet her but had never found the right way to go up to talk to her. This was his one chance to get to know Rachel Berry.

"You are my brothers best friend. It would be nice to know he is in the right hands."

Rachel turned to look at Finn with a frown. "What are you trying to make sure I am not a serial killer?"

"Yea something like that" Finn answered causing Rachel to laugh at his side. He listened to her laughter and was unable to contain a smile form in his lips. "So can I keep you?" he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Can I keep you as my partner" Finn asked nervously.

"Sure I guess it would be nice to know my best friend's brother isn't a psycho"

Finn chuckled. "Alright then."

They both sat in the bench listening to wind blow in the leaves, admiring the scenery of the park, in the distance they could see some young children trying to fly a kite.

"Want some?" Finn said breaking the silence. Rachel turned to look at what Finn was holding in his hand.

"Reese's?" Rachel asked.

"Yup. Better take note because peanut butter cups are my favorite type of candy. I don't normally share but I can give you one."

Rachel took a peanut butter cup from the package of two.

"Then should I consider myself special?" She said taking a small bite letting the peanut butter melt in her mouth.

"Yes because you are" Finn said smiling at her before taking a bite of his own piece. Rachel felt herself blush. They both continued sitting at the park bench in the middle of the park both enjoying their peanut butter bliss.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you are liking the story. I know it seems like its moving a slow but I will try to keep the chapters coming. Rachel and Finn are about to get to know a little more about each other :) **  
**Until the next one! Big hug to all of you!  
**

****I do not own glee or the characters of glee.**  
**


	5. Mr Dimples

As Rachel arrived to school on Monday morning she noticed Kurt waiting for her by the bike stands.

"I brought you some coffee and a muffin" he said as she approached him.

"Coffee and muffin? Do you think that will be enough for me to forgive you?" Rachel responded taking the objects from his hands.

"Rachel what was I supposed to do? He begged me to tell him where I was supposed to meet you. He said he really needed to talk to you."

"You could of came with him. Or at least text me telling me he was on his way. Prepare me a little."

"Rachel I told him I would take him to you but he said no he wanted to do this alone. I told him I would wait in the distance until you were done talking but he still said no. He made me promise not to tell you he was going in case you left. Rachel are you dating my brother?"

"What?" Rachel yelled as she spit some coffee out of her mouth.

"Well its just so awkward that he wouldn't let me come at all. He was being so secretive. What was so important for him to talk to you about?"

"Quinn"

"Cheerio Cheerleading Quinn?"

"Yes. His girlfriend Quinn."

"Hey guys" Tina came up behind them. "How was your weekend?" She said taking a piece of the muffin Rachel was holding in her hand.

"Uneventful as always. I just ran through my lines. But Rachel here is having secret rendezvous with my brother."

"What" Tina yelled.

"Shut up Kurt. Tina he is lying."

"Oh I am lying am I? Did you and my brother not meet up together on Saturday after you exchanged phone numbers on Friday?

"Kurt" Rachel began to say as they reached a cement table in the back of the school.

"Did you or did you not?"

"Yes but"

"Case closed" Kurt said taking a seat.

"I will step off Rachel but you better watch it because that boy is cute. Wait I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"Don't step off because of me Tina, he is all yours and yes he does have a girlfriend. Let me tell you guys what really happened."

Rachel told Kurt and Tina every detail about her Friday and Saturday encounters with Finn.

"So you will still be his partner?" Tina asked looking between Rachel and a concerned Kurt.

"Yes. I thought about it all Sunday and I will just see how it goes. What do you think Kurt?"

"Well in my opinion give Finn a chance he is a great guy. Now having said that all I can say about Quinn is be careful."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked as the bell rang for classes to begin.

"It just means be careful with her." Kurt answered walking towards his class.

"Don't worry Rachel if the Quinn girl starts anything with you I got your back." Tina responded putting her arm around Rachel as they both walked together to their class.

As Rachel walked inside her last class of the day to take her seat she couldn't help and notice Finn sitting two seats behind her. She couldn't believe there was only a few weeks left of school and this was the first time she noticed him sitting so close to her. Rachel walked over to her seat and as she approached it Finn gave her a subtle yet sweet smile. Rachel wasn't sure if what she saw was part of her imagination so she decided to just take her seat. She concentrated on Mr. Rodgers class ignoring his points concerning the project that was do in a few weeks. As soon as the final bell rang Rachel gathered her belongings and began to head out of class.

"Rachel" she heard Finn call out but she did not stop she continued out of class and straight to grab her bike to go home.

"Hey Rachel" she heard Tina call behind her.

"Sorry Tina I got to get home." Rachel lied not wanting to turn around just in case Finn was anywhere around.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Tina yelled back.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurt asked as he approached Tina.

"I have no clue. She didn't even turn around she just hurried over to her bike said she had to get home."

"You think something happened with Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know but we might be finding out soon. Your hot brother is on his way over here."

"Please don't call him hot" Kurt answered rolling his eyes.

"Hey Kurt have you seen Rachel?" Finn asked as he approached the pair.

"She just left. Why?"

"I wanted to ask her when we could get started on the project. I tried to get her after class but I don't think she heard me call for her."

"Well you have her phone number don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yea but I don't want to bother her. I'll just ask her tomorrow."

"Do you want my number too Finn?" Tina smiled over at Finn.

Finn chuckled nervously. "Yea sure"

"Ignore her Finn" Kurt said pulling Tina away.

"What Kurt? I am just trying to help your brother out here."

"See you at home" Finn called out to Kurt as he dragged Tina away.

Rachel arrived home and quickly locked her doors. She turned off her cell phone and headed to her room to start on her homework. Every few minutes she would look over at her shut off phone imagining it would begin ringing and her phone once again demand for her to answer Finn's call. In the middle of finishing her homework she ended up falling asleep. In the middle of her nap she saw a furious Quinn, shutting out of the entire world for not leaving Finn alone. Rachel was very happy to be waken up by her fathers a few hours later. A few hours after dinner and conversation with her fathers Rachel returned to her room to finish her homework. As she put all her things away in her book bag she decided to turn on her cell phone. As she finished getting ready for bed she could hear her phone beep as it retrieved old text messages received while it was off. Rachel looked at her phone and was relieved to find a text only from Kurt and Tina.

Tina: _What was so important at home that you couldn't even say bye to me? It better be a good excuse. You owe me coffee for that tomorrow._

Kurt: _Rachel where are you? I have been calling you but no answer. Call me._

_Hey Kurt sorry I had so much school work that I turned off my cell phone. I will talk to you tomorrow. I will bring the coffee. _Rachel responded to Kurt. She placed her phone down on the night stand and nestled into bed allowing herself to fall into a heavy and peaceful sleep.

The next morning at school Rachel had her fathers drop her off so that she could carry coffee for Kurt, Tina and herself. As she expected Kurt was already at school waiting for her near the bike stands.

"Good morning" She said smiling as she approached Kurt.

"Morning" Kurt responded helping her with the coffee tray. "Finn was looking for you after school yesterday."

"He was?" Rachel responded trying to sound surprised.

"Shut up Rachel. I am the actor here."

"Coffee" Tina said taking her coffee from Kurt as she reached the pair. "Ok Rachel your forgiven now."

"Forgiven for what?" Kurt asked.

"For blowing me off yesterday."

"Yea what was that all about?" Kurt asked as they walked together to their table behind the school.

"Sorry guys my dads were waiting for a package to arrive and I had to be home to receive it."

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" Tina asked.

"They text me right before school was out. Sorry."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Your good Berry."

"What?"

"Come on Rachel you know whatever that was yesterday it was because of my brother."

"No it wasn't"

"Rachel he came looking for you after class. He said he called out for you though he thinks you just didn't hear him but I know you."

"Kurt"

"Spit it our Rachel" Kurt said leaning over to her across the table.

Rachel looked between her two friends as she thought about why she did run away yesterday.

"Look its just that I don't want to have any type of confrontation with Quinn. I am not ready for that. Imagine if she would of seen me walking out of class with her boyfriend"

"What's the problem with that? You guys have the same class, your paired up partners not by choice." Tina answered.

"Yea I don't get it either Rachel."

"I know I get that, but Quinn has disliked me since day one."

"So? It's not like you want her to be your best friend. Is it?" Tina said causing Kurt to nod beside her.

"I guess your right."

"Rachel do you want me to wait for you outside your class just in case decides he needs to talk to you?" Tina asked.

"No Tina of course not. I am not a little girl"

"Girl please don't get too excited. I am not volunteering for you I just want to say hi to Finn" Tina responded elbowing Kurt as she did he rolled his eyes.

Rachel laughed. "Fine, I will make sure if he wants to talk I will talk to him just so you have more time to stare at his dimples."

"He has dimples?" Tina asked.

"Well look who has been noticing my brother?" Kurt said as he got off the table when the bell rang.

"No not like that" Rachel said beginning to feel her cheeks get warm.

"Mhmm sure it isn't" Kurt said walking away.

"Kurt" Rachel yelled after him.

"Its ok Rachel. His brother is cute. I am sure Kurt knows it, surprising he didn't try to date him." Tina said causing Rachel to laugh.

Rachel had always found stepping into her last class of the day such a great feeling knowing that only one hour more and she could be home free. But now that she realized Finn was in her class and also Finn was her partner she felt knots in her stomach.

"Hey Rachel" Finn greeted her as she walked to her desk.

"Hi" she answered shyly not wanting to get any attention from Tracey a cheerleader near by. She took her seat and waited for Mr. Rogers to begin class. As Mr. Rogers began to explain different social cultures he prepared the TV to watch a video on various cultures. As the video began Mr. Rogers turned down the lights so that the class could see the screen better. As the video began to play Rachel felt a light tap on her right shoulder, afraid it was part of her imagination she continued to watch the movie. Once more she felt another tap.

"Rachel" she heard Finn whispered close to her ear that made her shiver. She slowly turned to find Finn's face an inch away from hers. "Can I come over today?" he whispered not moving his face from hers. Rachel stared at his dimple as a smile spread across his lips. Even with the lights off she could see a small light pink color caress his lips watching as they formed into a side smile she had not noticed before. A smile that reached his cheeks placing two perfect dimples at each end.

"Rachel" Finn whispered again startling her from her thoughts.

"Yes" she whispered back and turned to face the TV once more before Finn could notice how she was lost for breathe after being so close to his. His sweet warm breathe Rachel thought.

_No Rachel get that image out of your head. _Rachel thought to herself shaking her head from side to side as if trying to shake the image out her brain.

"Mrs. Berry are you ok?" Mr. Rogers said causing the entire class to look at Rachel.

"Yes, sorry sir." Rachel answered feeling everyone still staring at her. She put her head down and pretended to start writing notes. The movie Mr. Rogers had put took up the entire class hour. When the bell rang Rachel grabbed her things and placed them in her bag. Before she could walk out she felt a warm gentle hand grab her arm.

"What time will be ok for me to come?" Finn asked. Rachel turned to look at Finn only to also see Tracey watching them both.

"Um" Rachel responded eyeing Tracey behind them. Finn turned to where Rachel was looking.

"Hey Trace" he said waving at Tracey who responded with a weak smile but did not move. "Come on Rachel lets get out of here." They both walked out of class to find a smiling Tina waiting outside the door.

"Hey Finn" she said as they approached her.

"Hi Tina" Finn responded.

"Um Hi Rachel. Don't mind me" Rachel said causing Finn to chuckle beside her.

"I said hi to you this morning." Tina responded.

"No you didn't. You only grabbed the coffee from Kurt."

"Oh yea huh, whoops. Hi Rachel" she said giving Rachel a hug.

"Come on lets go. See you later Finn" Rachel said grabbing Tina's arm and walking away.

"Later?" Tina asked as they walked outside the school.

"Yea we are going to start on the project for class."

"Can I come over?" Tina asked cheerfully.

"Come over where?" Kurt asked as he reached the girls.

"To Rachel's. Finn is coming over."

"Tina we have rehearsals today. Plus they are actually going to do class work unlike you, you want to do other kind of work."

"Oh yes I do"

"Well you are both welcome to come over after rehearsals." Rachel said with a pleading smile.

"You're a big girl I think you can handle my brother for a few hours to yourself." Kurt said taking Tina's arm and backing away from Rachel.

"Oh I know I can handle him for a few hours too" Tina responded.

"Tina seriously leave my brother alone."

"Yea right" Tina answered. "Bye Rachel"

"Come by later" Rachel yelled after her. Rachel watched as Kurt and Tina disappeared into the crowd. As she turned to head home her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. As she looked at her phone and noticed it was Finn calling her she looked around to see if she could see him standing near by. Rachel hesitated a few seconds before answering the call.

"Hello"

"Hey Rachel. Its Finn. I was wondering if it would be ok if I was to come over now."

"Now?" Rachel asked.

"If that's ok with you."

"Yes that's fine. Do you mind giving me like 15 minutes to get home? I didn't bring my bike today so I am barely leaving school."

"Are you walking home?"

"Yes but if you are already there I will be there as soon as possible."

"No I am still at school. Hey listen I can give you a ride, if you like"

"No don't worry about it. I will be there shortly. See you soon." Rachel said hanging up the phone and walked away from the school campus. As she walked a few feet away her cell phone began to ring, afraid it was Finn calling again she decided not to take it out of her pocket.

"Are you just going to ignore my call?"

Rachel stopped walking and turned to find Finn inside his truck driving next to her.

"Oh Sorry Finn. I didn't know it was you calling." she responded beginning to walk again.

"Get in Rachel I will give you a ride." Finn said as he continued to follow her along the side of the road.

"No Finn its ok." she said as she kept walking. She heard Finn hit the breaks and then heard his car door open and close.

"Rachel wait" he said as he reached for her arm. "Rachel we are going the same direction."

"I know its just that I like to walk. Can you please let go of my arm?" she asked as his warm hand was still holding on to her.

"Oh sorry. Well how about I park my truck and I will walk with you."

"No don't be silly. Don't just leave your truck in any street."

"Then let me drive you home." He said stepping in front of her blocking her path. "Rachel its just a ride. I promise I wont kid nap you. You can even call anyone you want and tell them your getting in the car with me"

"Very funny" she responded rolling her eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" he said motioning for her back to the truck.

"Fine" Rachel responded walking back to his truck. Finn hurried over and opened the passenger door. She smiled and climbed inside. She quickly took out her cell phone and text Kurt.

_Call me now_

Finn climbed into the drivers seat. "Seatbelt" he said as he put on his own. "Safety first." As he placed the truck on drive Rachel's phone rang. She smiled as she noticed it was Kurt calling.

"Hey Kurt. How are rehearsals?"

"_What's going on are you ok?"_

"Oh really that's funny. Yea I was on my way home and your brother is giving me a ride."

"_What?" _Kurt yelled on the other end.

"Yes of course you can come over later. Finn and I are just going to be working on the project for class we will be home."

"_What are you talking about Rachel? Look I got to go. Call me later."_

"Ok sounds good. Bye"

"Your bother says hi. He said he will be over later" Rachel said as she held her phone tightly in her hand.

"I am sure he does." Finn chuckled. "Rachel just so you know if I wanted to kid nap you I would have done so already." Rachel laughed nervously as Finn drove his truck around the corner heading to her house.

* * *

**Hi! I hope everyone is ok with me posting chapters whenever :) I don't think I will have a set date of the week to post a chapter. I think if I write and its ready then up it goes :) Is that ok?**

**I am happy to see you guys are liking the story. This is only the beginning I have plans, plans, plans :) Hehehe**

**Big hug to you all!**


End file.
